Love Live! End Project
by MathiasColines
Summary: Honoka Kousaka est en 2ème année au lycée Otonokizaka. Tête en l'air et un peu dissipée, elle est fuie de toutes les autres élèves, qui la prennent pour une folle atteinte de chuunibyou. Mais les démons qu'elle combats ne sont-ils que le fruit de son imagination ? [Love Live! School Idol Project Alternatre Universe / Univers Alternatif] (Twitter à suivre : @LLEndProject)
Ceci est une fanfiction du type "Univers Alternatif", inspirée de l'univers de la licence "Love Live! School Idol Project", et plus particulièrement des images de l'Ending de la Saison 2.

Cependant, je me réserve le droit d'intégrer sélectivement ou non des éléments de la franchise entière (série (2 saisons), film, chansons, etc...), à l'exception faite bien entendu des autres fanfictions écrites sur cet univers.

Ainsi, certains personnages pourront paraître OOC : je m'inspire au départ des caractères de l'anime, mais ceux-ci peuvent diverger, du fait que les personnages risquent d'être exposés à des situations bien différentes de celles présentes dans le matériel d'origine.

 **ATTENTION :** il y aura des scènes de **Violence** , plus ou moins prononcées (allant jusqu'à des morts par exemple, à priori pas de torture). De même, certains dialogues ou certaines situations pourront contenir des sous-entendus **Yuri** (relation amoureuse entre deux femmes), le cast étant presque exclusivement composé de femmes. Cependant, il n'y aura **aucune scène de Viol** , **ni même de Sexe** en général, les personnages n'ayant pour la plupart pas un âge supérieur ou égal à 18 ans.

Enfin, je tiens à remercier mes 3 bêta-lecteurs : Luttii, Aroma et Oreku.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Encore somnolente, la jeune fille se retourna dans son lit, en poussant une sorte de soupir de satisfaction : elle appréciait particulièrement se réveiller quelques minutes en avance, savourer les rayons chauds du soleil filtrant à travers ses rideaux, emmitouflée dans sa torpeur et sa couette. Elle tira celle-ci sur sa tête, et attendit que son réveil sonne, avec un sourire de béatitude…

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, elle se réveilla à nouveau en douceur, et un doute s'installa dans son esprit. Elle tendit la main hors de sa forteresse de couverture, tâtonna sa table de nuit, et ramena son réveil à l'intérieur une fois celui-ci attrapé. Elle le tint à quelques centimètres de son visage, plissant ses yeux à peine réveillés pour pouvoir lire l'heure. Alors, son doute se changea en certitude.

"Je suis en retard !"

Envoyant voler sa couette contre le mur, la jeune fille se rua hors de sa chambre, attrapant au passage son uniforme, accroché derrière la porte. Celui de son lycée se composait d'une chemise blanche, portée sous une veste bleu marine, et assortie d'une jupe d'un bleu plus clair aux lignes grises et rouges. En tentant de l'enfiler, elle manqua de trébucher dans les escaliers, et se réceptionna _in extremis_ sur son pied droit en arrivant en bas. Elle passa en coup de vent dans la cuisine, attrapa au vol les deux tranches de pain grillées de sa sœur, qui sautèrent du grille-pain au bon moment, et remonta dans sa chambre chercher son sac. Trente secondes plus tard, elle passait la porte d'entrée, avalant en deux bouchées une des deux tranches de pain. Sa sœur sortit derrière elle en criant :

"Honoka ! Il est déjà 14h, ce n'est pas le moment de prendre ton… mon déjeuner !"

Mais la rousse était déjà bien loin, courant vers son lycée, son sac à la main, la seconde tranche de pain entre les dents.

Les bras croisés sur sa table de classe, et la tête reposant dessus, Honoka Kousaka soupira : son ventre criait famine, et elle était arrivée trop tard pour espérer acheter un plat à la cafétéria. L'optique de devoir tenir toute l'après-midi sans n'avoir rien avalé d'autre que deux morceaux de pain la déprimant, plus que l'éventualité d'être punie pour une absence, elle décida de sécher le cours suivant. A l'instant où elle sortit de la salle de classe une fois la leçon finie, les haut-parleurs jouèrent la mélodie annonçant un message, et diffusèrent en grésillant la voix de la présidente du conseil des élèves :

"Votre attention s'il vous plaît ! L'élève Kousaka Honoka doit se présenter au plus vite au bureau du conseil des élèves. Je répète…"

Honoka ronchonna un peu, mais prit la direction de la salle du conseil en ajustant le nœud rouge à son cou, signe de son appartenance aux élèves de deuxième année. Sur son chemin, de nombreuses élèves se retournèrent pour la regarder, certaines chuchotant entre elles.

"C'est elle, Honoka Kousaka…

\- La présidente va sûrement lui dire d'arrêter d'agresser les premières années.

\- Oui, il paraît que, la semaine dernière, elle leur a demandé si elles avaient vu un démon !

\- Elle est vraiment étrange…

\- Je plains les élèves de sa classe qui doivent la supporter toute la journée…

\- Même pas, il paraît qu'elle ne vient pas souvent en cours.

\- Elle est sûrement trop occupée à combattre le Mal !"

Pourtant, la jeune rousse avait beau les entendre, elle n'avait que faire de leurs messes-basses : elle était habituée. Depuis son entrée au lycée, son comportement lunatique et exubérant ne lui avait attiré que des railleries, et elle était désormais connue dans tout le lycée comme la fille à éviter, l'élément perturbateur, voire la folle complètement détachée du monde réel. Si elles savaient…

Après plusieurs minutes à faire la sourde oreille aux moqueries et rires de ses "camarades", la jeune fille arriva devant la salle du conseil des élèves. Elle toqua à la porte, et attendit qu'on lui dise d'entrer. N'obtenant aucune réponse, elle entra. A l'instant où elle ouvrit, la rousse croisa une autre fille qui sortait, et l'interpella en la reconnaissant :

"Umi !.."

Mais cette dernière ignora Honoka, et s'éloigna dans le couloir, ses longs cheveux bleus flottant doucement à la faveur d'un courant d'air. S'efforçant de chasser la déception de son visage, la rousse ferma la porte en silence, ses yeux bleus baissés, et se tourna vers la présidente du conseil. C'était une élève de troisième année, qui portait fièrement ses origines russes, auxquelles elle devait d'ailleurs ses élégants cheveux blonds, coiffés en une queue de cheval stricte, mais aussi son surnom : Erichka, dérivé de son vrai nom, Eri Ayase. Elle était elle aussi connue dans tout le lycée, mais uniquement pour sa droiture et son amour des choses bien faites. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers Honoka, cette dernière comprit immédiatement que quelque chose clochait : son regard, d'ordinaire bleu et froid, était vague mais empli d'une étincelle dangereuse. La rousse avait beau être habituée à être appelée par Eri, jamais elle ne l'avait vue si changée, d'autant que la présidente ne lui adressa pas un mot. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, durant lesquelles aucune des deux ne parla. Enfin, alors qu'Honoka s'apprêtait enfin à ouvrir la bouche pour connaître la raison de sa convocation, Eri s'approcha de la jeune fille lentement et, avant que celle-ci ne puisse réagir, la saisit par le col.

Elle la souleva sans peine à une trentaine de centimètres du sol, et la jeta violemment contre une table à sa droite. Le choc arracha un cri à la jeune fille, qui s'étala au pied du mur sur lequel elle se heurta après avoir traversé la pièce. Sonnée, elle tituba en essayant de se relever, et la présidente en profita pour arriver à son niveau, et lui asséner un coup de pied au flanc gauche. Ignorant la douleur, Honoka fit de son mieux pour éviter le deuxième, et se défendit en attrapant la jambe d'Eri, qu'elle tira vers elle. Son adversaire perdit l'équilibre un instant, ce qui suffit à la jeune fille pour s'échapper de la salle en courant, malgré la douleur lancinante dans ses côtes. La présidente la regarda faire sans bouger : elle se releva simplement, et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Lorsque la rousse passa en contrebas, s'échappant du lycée pour rentrer chez elle, la blonde bascula une vitre, et sauta depuis celle-ci.

"Est-ce que c'est la présidente qui vient de sauter du premier étage ?!"

En entendant une élève crier derrière elle, Honoka stoppa sa course et se retourna. Elle vit alors Eri en pleine chute, ayant sauté depuis la fenêtre de la salle du conseil. Celle-ci atterrit au sol dans un craquement sinistre, mais ne sembla pas éprouver de douleur. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle tenta de poser son pied droit devant elle pour avancer vers Honoka, la blonde regarda avec surprise sa jambe : elle avait maintenant une courbure étrange, et cessa de la porter. La présidente s'étala à nouveau à terre, tandis que plusieurs élèves accourraient déjà vers elle. Honoka resta figée quelques instants mais, voyant que plusieurs élèves commençaient à la pointer du doigt, elle reprit sa course en direction de chez elle.

Sur le chemin, elle s'arrêta, essoufflée, en se tenant le flanc où était arrivé le coup de pied. Elle s'assit sur un banc, dans le parc près de chez elle, et plongea son visage dans ses mains, se maudissant elle-même de n'avoir pas su réagir assez vite avant qu'Eri ne se blesse. Les larmes vinrent rapidement, s'écrasant au sol et dans ses mains tremblantes…

Prévenue par la vice-présidente du conseil des élèves, Umi Sonoda annula son entraînement de tir à l'arc et accourut à l'hôpital. Elle demanda son chemin à une infirmière, et arriva essoufflée jusqu'à la chambre qu'on lui avait indiquée. Elle lut l'écriteau, pour vérifier qu'elle était bien au bon endroit : celui-ci portait la mention "Chambre 237 – Ayase Eri". Son cœur rata un battement, mais elle déglutit, serra la lanière de son sac, elle entra.

Elle découvrit sa meilleure amie dans un lit en fer blanc, la jambe droite dans un plâtre, attachée de façon à ce qu'elle reste levée. Ses yeux étaient fermés, elle semblait dormir.

"Normal, après une telle chute…" se dit Umi en posant son sac et son arc dans un coin de la pièce, pour s'asseoir sur une chaise au pied du lit.

Elle regarda la blonde un moment, sans rien dire, et avança sa main vers son visage, mais se ravisa, se contentant de la fixer. Puis, elle commença à murmurer, plutôt pour elle-même que pour son amie :

"Eri… Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça..? Tu souriais hier encore…je suis stupide… Tu as été la première personne à me parler lorsque je suis arrivée dans ce lycée, et tu as toujours fait attention à moi, à comment j'allais, alors que moi… je n'avais rien vu…"

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et continua, une pointe de colère dans la voix :

"C'est… c'est Hon- c'est _elle_ qui t'as poussée à sauter, c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a mis dans la tête..?"

Soudain, comme un écho aux paroles d'Umi, la porte s'ouvrit dans un violent fracas. Derrière celle-ci se tenait une fille qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais revoir, même si son cœur réclamait vengeance : Honoka Kousaka.

La rousse resta immobile, les bras appuyés sur l'embrasure de la porte, pour reprendre sa respiration, mais Umi se leva en lui criant :

"Tu oses te présenter devant moi, devant elle ?!

-Umi, je-

-C'est sûrement de ta faute si elle est comme ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, hein ?"

Saisissant la jeune fille par le col, l'archère lui vociférait au visage, sans mâcher ses mots, les larmes aux yeux :

"J'en ai assez de tes jeux bizarres ! Que tu vagabondes sur le toit ou dans la rue la nuit, ça ne regarde que toi, mais là tu as dépassé les bornes ! Tu l'as impliquée dans tes délires, et regarde ce qui lui est arrivé ! J'en ai marre, Honoka, marre ! Tout le monde, tout le temps, vient me demander si je suis encore amie avec toi ! Que veux-tu que je leur réponde, hein ? Que tu es une fille normale ?!"

Elle serrait la veste de la rousse si fort que cette dernière en était presque étranglée, mais Umi relâcha ses mains, et recula de quelques pas. Elle regarda Honoka dans les yeux, et lâcha, en murmurant, "Non, tu n'es pas normale.", avant de baisser le regard sur le carrelage immaculé de la chambre.

La jeune rousse sentit une boule dans sa gorge. Elle aurait voulu tout raconter à Umi, lui crier ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se comportait bizarrement, mais une part d'elle lui murmurait "Elle n'est pas prête. Elle ne le sera jamais."

Pendant de longues minutes, aucune des deux filles ne bougea : Umi, en pleurs au milieu de la pièce, et Honoka, devant la porte grande ouverte, en proie au doute. Finalement, c'est l'archère qui brisa le silence, en lançant sèchement "Va-t'en." à l'adresse de la rousse, qui ne se fit pas prier et sortit de la chambre, non sans un regard en arrière. Elle était à peine arrivée au bout du couloir, s'apprêtant à emprunter les escaliers vers les étages inférieurs, qu'un cri la fit se retourner : elle vit avec horreur Umi s'écraser sur le mur du couloir, projetée depuis la chambre 237. Eri sortit de la pièce quelques secondes après, boitant sur sa jambe plâtrée, s'approchant dangereusement de son amie.

Honoka lâcha alors son sac et courut vers les deux filles, une trompette dorée dans la main. Attirant l'attention de la présidente avec ses bruits de pas, elle vint de placer à quelques mètres devant elle, et porta la trompette à sa bouche. La blonde comprit ce que cette dernière voulait faire, et se rua sur elle aussi vite que sa jambe cassée le lui permit, mais Honoka fut plus rapide : elle souffla dans son instrument, qui produisit un son clair et vibrant. Seulement, celui-ci parut sonner Eri, voire même l'affecter physiquement. Elle fut comme fauchée de plein fouet par une force invisible, et recula de plusieurs mètres, se tenant les oreilles en criant. La rousse profita de sa confusion pour attraper la main d'Umi, et la tirer dans la chambre d'hôpital. En entrant dans celle-ci, sa douleur à la cheville, causée par sa mauvaise réception au bas de l'escalier plus tôt dans la journée, et accentuée par sa course, se réveilla. Elle parvint néanmoins à tirer tant bien que mal le lit en fer contre la porte, pour la barricader et gagner du temps. Enfin, elle se tourna vers Umi : celle-ci était encore choquée de la violence de son amie, et ses yeux écarquillés fixaient Honoka.

"Ce n'est pas Eri, ce n'est pas elle…

-Tu comprends maintenant ?" la coupa Honoka, le regard dur.

Mais un violent coup sur la porte l'empêcha d'en dire plus.

"Il en a vraiment après nous…

-Il ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?" lui cria l'archère, les larmes aux yeux.

La rousse s'accroupit près d'Umi, et plongea ses yeux bleus dans les siens, orange :

"Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer. Eri est derrière cette porte, mais l'aura défoncée dans peu de temps."

Comme pour appuyer ses propos, la porte trembla de nouveau, et les gonds commencèrent à s'arracher du mur en plâtre.

"Je me suis blessée en l'attaquant, et la douleur est trop insupportable pour utiliser ma trompette. Toi seule peut arrêter le démon pour l'instant, mais il faudra que tu crois en moi… et en toi."

Umi parut ne pas comprendre complètement ce que lui disait Honoka, mais acquiesça tout de même, non sans demander :

"Avec quoi est-ce que je peux l'arrêter ? Elle ne retient pas sa force, quitte à se blesser…"

La rousse arbora un grand sourire, et pointa du doigt le coin de la pièce, où Umi remarqua l'arc qu'elle y avait posé en venant visiter son amie.

"Tu es folle ? Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Viser quelqu'un avec mon arc…"

Honoka ne répondit pas, mais sourit une nouvelle fois en se relevant. Elle s'approcha en boitant de la fenêtre, l'ouvrit, et fixa l'extérieur, avant de prononcer une phrase énigmatique, plus pour elle-même que pour Umi :

"Cela faisait longtemps qu'elles n'étaient pas revenues…"

L'archère aurait voulu lui demander de quoi elle parlait, mais n'en eut pas l'occasion : la porte vola en éclat. Eri apparut dans l'embrasure, s'avançant en boitant elle aussi, et entreprit de passer le lit en fer. Honoka se retourna, attrapa l'arc d'Umi et lui lança :

"Tu vois l'aigle sur son épaule ? Vise-le."

L'archère eut beau cligner des yeux, elle ne vit rien d'autre que la présidente tentant de se dépêtrer des draps pour passer par-dessus le matelas.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut que je vois ? Il n'y a rien, juste Eri… Non… ce n'est pas Eri. Mais alors, qui est-ce ?"

La phrase d'Honoka lui revint alors en mémoire, et plus particulièrement un terme, une tache au milieu d'autres mots réalistes :

"Un démon… Non ! Les démons n'existent pas ! Je ne dois pas l'écouter… elle a déjà poussé Eri à tenter de se suicider, elle peut bien me pousser à tenter de lui tirer dessus…"

Mais, au fond d'elle, une petite voix s'alluma :

"Et si Honoka avait raison ?"

Secouant sa tête, Umi tenta de chasser cette pensée. Mais, rien n'y fit : cette possibilité avait ouvert la porte à des centaines de questions, qui se pressèrent dans son esprit et firent naître le doute en elle :

"Et si Eri était vraiment possédée ?"

"Comment expliquer son comportement violent, sinon par une entité extérieure ?"

"Dans ce cas, puis-je y faire quelque chose ?"

A mesure que les questions affluaient, Umi remarqua qu'une forme noire se dessinait au-dessus de la présidente. Elle crut reconnaître vaguement une forme d'aigle, et comprit que c'est ce dont Honoka avait parlé.

"Je n'y arriverai jamais, je tremble trop."

Alors, la voix au fond d'elle ressurgit, cette fois aussi claire que le son de la trompette d'Honoka :

"Tu vas y arriver. _Concentre-toi._ "

Umi sentit ses jambes s'arrêter de trembler, et en profita pour sortir l'arc de son étui, sans quitter l'aigle des yeux, celui-ci la fixant également de son regard rouge sang. Une fois l'arme montée, elle encocha une flèche, et visa.

"Arriverais-je à sauver Eri, sans la blesser ?"

"Tu peux la sauver. Crois en toi."

A l'instant où Honoka prononça ces mots, une volée de colombes vint se poser sur le rebord des fenêtres de la chambre, comme pour observer le spectacle. Mais, Umi ne les regarda pas : elle fixait l'aigle, concentrée, l'arc bandé, la flèche menaçante. Elle ferma les yeux, prit une inspiration, puis les rouvrit : l'oiseau eut un mouvement de recul soudain, comme pris d'une peur panique, mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit : la flèche vint le transpercer de part en part, et il éclata dans un nuage de fumée noire comme le charbon, en poussant un cri rauque, presque humain. La présidente s'effondra au sol, et Umi faillit faire de même, mais Honoka la soutint. Alors, toutes deux tournèrent la tête vers la fenêtre : le cortège d'oiseaux blanc s'envola, dans une tempête de plumes immaculées. Celles-ci flottèrent un long moment, entrant jusque dans la pièce, et emplissant tout le champ de vision d'Umi. La petite voix en elle retentit alors, plus claire encore, presque chantée, comme si le spectacle tout entier des plumes virevoltantes en était à l'origine :

"Honoka a raison. Tu as sauvé Eri. Tu en avais le pouvoir. Tu en _as_ le pouvoir."

Tendant la main, Umi Sonoda attrapa une plume au hasard, et toutes les autres furent alors soufflées à l'extérieur, comme une tornade de flocons hivernaux. Une indescriptible envie de sourire s'empara de la jeune fille, et celle-ci se tourna vers Honoka, les yeux brillants : la jeune rousse tentait de cacher ses larmes, souriant comme jamais auparavant. Umi remarqua alors que, parmi tous les gens qu'elle connaissait, seule Honoka avait le secret pour sourire ainsi. Une foule de souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire tout en même temps, mais aucune larme : elle se sentait légère, comme libérée d'un poids.

Alors, la voix tremblante mais fière, la rousse la regarda droit dans les yeux, puis lui tendit la main en s'exclamant :

"Bienvenue, µ !"


End file.
